


Batteries Not Included

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Refractory Period, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku accidentally stumbles upon Sora during a ratherpersonalmoment. Then Sora asks him to stay.“You accidentally went into a sex shop?” Riku raised an eyebrow.“Well, uh. No. Not exactly. I found it by accident, but I returned because I was, uh, curious?” Sora chuckled nervously. “It said adult toys, and I wasn't sure how adult toys differed from regular toys. It became clear pretty fast when I walked into a table full of dildos.”





	Batteries Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> It's still smut day Monday, right? ;D
> 
> ^_^ Last fic of pure smut for a while at least. I think I've exercised the smut Kraken and it is full for at least a few months. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write it out. I'm a little embarrassed to publish cause this is... really kinda kinky (to me at least. I'm sure it's completely vanilla to others and that's okay.) 
> 
> Huge thanks to Fireborn for the beta! :D

“What do you mean, Sora’s meditating?” Riku crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. Sora wasn’t exactly the meditating type. 

 

Kairi giggled. “I dunno. He just said that he needed time alone for a bit and wanted to go to the forest.” She waved a hand at the entrance to the strange pocket dimension that Merlin left open due to popular demand. “He seemed like he really needed it, so...” 

 

Riku’s frown deepened. “Is he okay? Did something happen while I was--” Riku hadn’t been gone for that long, but Sora sometimes woke with nightmares still or got lost inside his own head. What if-

 

“He’s fine, Riku,” Kairi reassured him. “He just needs a bit of alone time. We all do.” She then laughed and punched his arm lightly. “Even if he is your boyfriend. I know you’re worried though. It’s been a while, right?”

 

“Yeah, feels like forever.” Their time away from the tower hadn’t been matching up lately. Often Riku would be leaving just as Sora was getting back. But now, they would get to have two whole weeks together before Sora would be leaving again. Riku had hoped to make the most of it with a lot of cuddling. Maybe make out a little. But now Sora had gone and disappeared on him. 

 

“Well... I suppose he wouldn’t mind if it was you.” Kairi grinned and pointed her thumb at the entrance to the pocket dimension. “Go on ahead. I’ll let everyone else know you’re back and meditating with Sora.” She winked at the last line and walked out the door. “Have fun!” 

 

Riku chuckled and waved as she left. Then he opened the entrance to the pocket dimension. A cool breeze drifted through the open doorway, filling his senses with the scent of forest air and carrying the sound of rustling leaves. He supposed that if Sora wanted to mediate, he couldn’t have picked a better spot. Riku closed the door behind him and began to walk down a well-worn path. 

 

The forest was always a pleasant temperature, never too hot or cold. A freshwater lake to the north provided drinking water if needed. It had quickly become a favorite spot to spar or just to share a couple of ice cream bars. 

 

However, there was no immediate sign of Sora near the usual spots, so Riku pressed on deeper into the forest, listening for any sign of his wayward boyfriend. 

 

There!

 

He heard a slight hitch of breath, then a gasp. Riku felt his heart drop. Was Sora crying? 

 

Riku quickened his footsteps, heading towards the source of the sound. He had just drawn a breath to call out Sora’s name when he broke into a clearing of trees, stumbling upon the brunet by accident. 

 

Sora wasn’t crying. At least, not in sadness. 

 

His breath was hitching for an altogether different reason, blue eyes squeezed shut and his whole face flushed. Riku’s eyes drifted down, finding Sora’s hand buried in his pants. Riku couldn’t see anything, but with the way the fabric shifted and the little gasps of pleasure that echoed around the clearing, he could understand what was going on. 

 

Whatever blood wasn’t rushing straight to his dick right now was definitely heading for his face. He shouldn’t be here! Sora- Sora was--

 

“Ah!” 

 

Riku’s dick twitched at the noise, and he firmly tried to shut it out. No. He wasn’t going to think that. It was wrong to come in here. Sora might be his boyfriend, but he also had a right to privacy. Riku should just leave right now and--

 

“Ri--Riku...” 

 

A tremor ran up his spine. Did... Did Sora just--

 

He turned around, sure that he had been caught, but no. Sora was still leaning against the tree, his hand down his pants, though the fabric was starting to ride lower and would surely fall to the ground at any moment. 

 

“Riku!” 

 

Sora’s mouth was half-open in a gasp for air, and suddenly his free hand was moving quickly, forcing pants and boxers down to the ground. The movement revealed the brunet’s hard erection not only to the pleasantly cool air of the pocket dimension but also to Riku’s wide eyes. 

 

He tried to force himself to look away. Sora would probably hate him if he knew he was watching. But as Sora’s free hand came up to join the other in bringing pleasure, Riku found his gaze fixated, his own hand drifting over the now obvious bulge in his pants. Sora’s hands moved in practiced tandem, one stroking his cock in firm strokes, thumb circling the head every other stroke or so, while the other reached behind to fondle his balls. Letting out another strangled moan of Riku’s name, Sora blindly reached behind him to the tree, reaching into some kind of cavity and pulled out--

 

Riku gulped. Where in the worlds had Sora found that?! 

 

It... It was--

 

“Ri--Riku...” Sora groaned, fondling the dildo in his hand, his other hand reluctantly leaving his cock to pull out a bottle of what Riku could only assume was lubricant. 

 

Sora fumbled a bit, eventually holding the dildo in his mouth (and oh, was that an image that went straight to Riku’s cock), in order to lubricate his fingers. Then those tanned fingers reached behind to--

 

The brush of Riku’s own hand against his erection startled him out of the daze Sora’s unintentional show had put him in. The spark of want combined with a sense of mortification, and he resumed his efforts to get away. He turned, retreating in the direction that he'd come from. He’d just tell everyone that Sora was fine, he just needed a moment to relax and meditate and be alone and--

 

_ Snap! _

 

The sound of a twig breaking echoed throughout the forest, breaking the silence that had, until then, only emphasized Sora’s gasps and moans. 

 

Riku froze. 

 

_ Did Sora hear? Did he notice? Maybe he didn’t noti-- _

 

“Ri--Riku?!”

 

Unlike the two times before, Riku’s name was no longer said with a gasp of want and pleasure, but with shock and embarrassment. 

 

Knowing there was no way to hide either the blush on his face or the bulge in his pants, Riku refused to turn around. “I didn’t-- I mean-- I-- was, uh, worried?” 

 

“So you-- you came and spied on me?”

 

“I didn’t mean to!!” Riku protested, raising his hands to his face. “I swear, Sora! I wouldn’t-- I  would never-- I was leaving.” His voice definitely sounded strained on the last word. But it was true. He didn’t mean to...to peep. “I’m sorry.” 

 

He didn’t hear Sora approach, but there was suddenly a gentle hand on his wrist. It was a little wet and sticky though, and Riku nearly flinched out of the grip when he realized the stickiness was lube.  

 

Every blood cell in Riku’s body must have been in his face right now (though there was a small, rebellious pool that still hovered in his groin area). Sora felt so warm at his side as the brunet leaned in. “C’mon, Riku. Look at me. Please?” 

 

Riku shook his head. No way. He couldn’t!

 

He heard Sora let out a sigh and then the shuffling of bare feet against the grass as his boyfriend moved from Riku’s side to come around to grasp both his wrists. 

 

“Riku. It’s okay.” 

 

Slowly, Riku lowered his hands, expecting Sora to look furious and was surprised to find blue eyes shining with compassion. To his shame, the second thing he noticed was that Sora had pulled his boxers back up, though he had left the pants behind. 

 

“It’s okay, Riku. I’m not mad. I was just surprised! Really!” Sora’s hands drifted over Riku’s forearms to his shoulders, wrapping Riku into a hug as best he could. “I’m not mad.” He continued to repeat the words, making other comforting sounds. 

 

Slowly, Riku lowered his arms until he could wrap Sora up in an embrace of his own. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to... linger. It was just--” Really,  _ really _ hot, was what he wanted to say, but didn’t think he could get it out without feeling every single blood cell in his body rush towards his face again. 

 

“Did you like it?” Sora whispered, “Watching I mean?” 

 

Riku let out a quiet groan. “Sora... I told you, I didn’t mean--”

 

“Cause I wouldn’t mind it, you know... if you wanted to watch.” 

 

With as close as they now were, there was no way Sora would have missed the way Riku hardened at the offer. “Sora...” he meant to sound reproaching, but the name came out as a whine. 

 

“Maybe you can tell me what to do too,” Sora continued to hover, now rocking his hips into Riku’s thigh, letting his boyfriend feel his erection. “I just got started, Riku. The idea of you watching is--okay it’s really hot, and then there’s the thought of you telling me what to do that’s just--”

 

“Stop talking,” Riku said, unable to listen to Sora continue while also trying to control his own urges. 

 

He hadn’t meant for the words to sound like an order, but Sora immediately stopped, though his hips continued to rock gently. 

 

Riku couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“You’ll tell me if anything I want you to do makes you uncomfortable right?” he whispered. “I mean it. I won’t feel good if I make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

Sora nodded, still keeping with the order to not talk. 

 

“Answer me verbally,” Riku stated. 

 

“Yes!” 

 

There was something in that yes that just spurred Riku’s erection even more. “Okay. I--  _ I--”  _

 

Riku took a deep breath. He didn’t even know where to  _ start. _ Now that he had been given permission to look, the ideas started racing. “Go--Go back to what you were doing?” He winced at how it sounded like a question, but Sora didn't seem to mind. Sora’s pupils dilated further until there was just a thin ring of blue around them. 

 

Slowly, Sora backed up so he was leaning against the tree once more. He waited until Riku’s eyes were on him before he pulled his boxers down again, revealing his cock to the pleasantly cool air of the forest. 

 

“T--Tell me Riku... what should I do?” 

 

It was suddenly hard to swallow. Sora sounded so desperate. “Touch yourself. Like you were doing before.” 

 

Sora wrapped his hand around his cock, his breath audibly catching at the slightest touch. 

 

“Gently,” Riku added. Slowly, his embarrassment was waning, and he found that he didn’t want this to end too soon. “Don’t go too fast.”

 

Sora nodded, and his hand slowed to a near snail's pace as if Riku had cast an actual slow spell on him. “Ri--Riku...” His free hand scrabbled for something to hold on to and Riku remembered the...the thing that was in that hand just minutes earlier. 

 

“Where’s that--er--toy? The one you were, um--” Riku felt his face heating up again. How could Sora find any of this hot if Riku couldn’t even say the word ‘dildo’ aloud?

 

But Sora didn’t seem to care. He blinked for a moment, then glanced at the ground. “Er--well, uh--” He gave a sheepish grin as he picked the dildo off the forest floor. The lube he had put on it earlier had acted like glue and now it was covered in dirt. 

 

“Nevermind.” Riku did sort of wish he could have seen that in action, but he wouldn’t want Sora to use it without a thorough cleaning either. “We can--”

 

“But I have more!” 

 

Riku’s cock jumped in excitement before the words fully registered. “M-more?”

 

“Yeah!” Sora’s expression shifted from lust to excitement as he turned, reaching back into the tree cavity to pull out a smallish black cloth bag. “The dildo was just in reach, but, uh... I got...” he trailed off as he dug through the bag. “Some of these I haven’t even tested out yet...” He glanced up at Riku, a heavy dusting of red on his cheeks. “Uh--you wanna look?”

 

YES! Riku thought, and it was only through sheer force of will that he managed to not shout the word. “Yeah... sure...” He stepped closer, feeling the warmth emanating from Sora’s near-naked body. He suddenly wanted to see more of it. “Take your shirt off too while I pick something out.” 

 

“Yeah... okay!” Sora grinned. Even while turned on by the image of Sora half-naked and calling out for him, that grin still caused Riku’s heart to fill with intense love, even more than he had felt just a few seconds ago. 

 

“I love you,” Riku said, leaning in to capture those grinning lips briefly. “To the moon and back.” 

 

“Hehe.” Sora returned the kiss eagerly. “I love you more than all the stars in the sky.” His eyes darkened again and he gestured towards the bag. “Pick one... or more...” He backed away and crossed his arms to lift his shirt over his head, revealing more tanned skin. 

 

Heat flooded Riku’s face and he turned away, opening the bag, but barely taking notice of what was inside. He and Sora had grown up together. This wasn’t like it was the first time he had even seen Sora naked. But... in this context--

 

It was something totally different. 

 

Sora had filled out since the keyblade war, his chest now a toned mass of muscle. Maybe not as defined as Riku’s, but a quieter strength that was usually hidden beneath the boy’s baggy clothes. With the absence of pants as well, Riku could now see that the small trail of hair below Sora’s belly button did lead to a thicker patch around his cock, framed by a pair of toned thighs. And what a cock it was. Maybe a little shorter than Riku’s own, but it looked to be the perfect width for Riku to wrap his lips around. 

 

Riku’s mouth watered. Hopefully, he could explore the weight of that cock in his mouth another time. 

 

He tried to focus on the bag, reaching a hand inside to feel around. His fingers brushed up against something kind of short, and tapered, though one section thinned out before ending in something that resembled a handle. Frowning, he kept that in mind but dug further. 

 

Suddenly the bag started to buzz loudly as his fingers pressed against something. Riku yanked his hand out, but when nothing flew up to bite him, he reached inside again, a little more hesitant. He heard Sora giggling behind him, and he felt his face heat up. Whatever it was couldn’t be that bad. 

 

He eventually wrapped his hand around the source of the vibrations, and he pulled out something a bit shorter than the dildo Sora had earlier, with a gentle curve and a tapered end. The vibrations were gentle but definitely noticeable. 

 

“Oh... that would feel really good...” Sora whined, and Riku glanced back at him. Sora was reclining against the tree, hands at his side even though his cock was straining. 

 

“Why aren’t you--” 

 

“You didn’t tell me I could,” Sora sighed out, his fists clenching with the effort to not touch. “Can I?” He glanced over at Riku, his eyes begging. Just to touch himself--

 

“Yeah.” Riku nodded, watching Sora’s hand fly to his aching cock, stroking it slowly. Then he went back to the vibrating toy, finding the switch to turn it off. He wanted to make Sora feel good, but that other toy had grabbed his interest as well. He pulled it out, finding himself holding a bright blue butt plug. 

 

“Oh... that’s supposed to feel good too...” Sora breathed out shakily. “Feel so full...” 

 

This would be it. And it would keep Sora’s hands-free. “Are your fingers still lubricated?” When Sora shook his head, Riku glanced at the ground, quickly locating the bottle and holding it out. “You know how to--” Sora nodded eagerly. “Then turn around and show me.” 

 

Sora’s face turned red, but he did what Riku asked, quickly lubricating his fingers again before turning around. One hand reached around, inserting a finger, then another. Riku worried that Sora was going too fast, but with the way the brunet rocked into his fingers, he figured that his boyfriend knew what he was doing. 

 

Sora’s other hand was still working his cock though, and Riku worried that he was too close. “Stop touching yourself-er... I mean stop touching your cock. Put your hand on the tree where I can see it.” 

 

Sora let out a choked off gasp as he did so, his hips jerking, now only finding any kind of satisfaction from the fingers still inserted. He tilted his hips back, lifting his ass into the air a little more. 

 

“Spread your legs,” Riku murmured, his hand now reaching down to stroke his own cock through his pants. The smallest touch sent another wave of arousal through him, especially when Sora did as ordered.

 

Riku took the lube from where Sora had dropped it again, and lubricated the plug himself, wanting it to be ready for when Sora was prepared for it. “Are you stretched enough?”

 

“Yeah,” Sora huffed out, “I can take it--”

 

Riku frowned, leaning close to speak quietly. “I don’t want you to just take it, Sor. I want you to enjoy it too.” 

 

Sora glanced up at him, eyes still dilated with want, but there was a smile on his parted lips. “Thanks, Ku.” He then nodded again, “I’m stretched enough...” 

 

“Okay.” Riku passed the plug over, then stepped back to watch. 

 

Sora pulled his fingers out, barely spending any time hesitating before he replaced them with the plug. He was careful, and slowly the plug disappeared inside inch by inch until it popped fully in, the handle resting between Sora’s butt cheeks. “Riku...” Sora moaned, hips still thrusting a little. “Fe--Feels so good. T--Tell me what to do next.” 

 

Riku leaned in. “Just sit there for a moment and feel it Sora. Feel how good it is... You’re so amazing Sora. So good.” He punctured his words with small kisses to Sora’s cheek and ear, trailing down to his shoulder. “You put on such a good show. Following all my orders so nicely. Is there anything I can do for you?” 

 

Sora’s eyes had slipped closed when Riku started to murmur encouragement, but now they popped open, and he stared at Riku longingly. “Take your shirt off.” 

 

Riku barely concealed the chuckle that threatened to burst forth. Though he had asked, he didn’t expect such an immediate answer. “As you wish.” He quickly shrugged his jacket off, then quickly pulled his shirt over his head as well, letting both fall to the forest floor. 

 

Sora let out a groan, thrusting desperately at the air, but still managing to resist actually touching himself. “Tho--Those pants look a little tight...” 

 

Indeed, they were tight, Riku’s cock strained against them, precum dampening his boxers. “Hmm... I suppose I could take them off too. But then I would be giving you a show.” He grinned. Though the idea of taking them off was really pleasant at the moment, he could hold off a little longer. “Do you want to touch yourself again?

 

“Yes,” Sora hissed. 

 

“Then do it.” Riku leaned against the tree across from Sora’s. He wasn’t sure he could give any more orders, and he really just wanted to see Sora get off. “Turn around and show me how you pleasure yourself, but do it slowly. And don’t hold back your moans...” 

 

Sora flipped around so his back was to the tree and he wrapped a hand around his cock. “Riku!” The sharp cry echoed through the forest as he started to stroke his weeping member, his other hand trailing up to swipe across dusky nipples. Sora’s eyes slipped closed in ecstasy, his mouth open to take in gulps of air, only to immediately exhale them in moans and groans that vaguely resembled Riku’s name. 

 

Only half-conscious of what he was doing, his gaze focused on Sora, Riku unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper of his pants so his hand had more movement to fondle his own erection. He gritted his teeth against his own cries, afraid he would drown out Sora’s. 

 

The hand that had been trailing gently over tanned muscles suddenly shifted focus, trailing low to fondle Sora’s balls. “Riku! O-Oh!” 

 

“Are you going to cum Sora?” Riku asked, breathless with his own want. 

 

“Y-Yes!” 

 

Riku lowered his pants and boxers just enough that they were out of the way and finally wrapped his hand around his cock. He bit back a moan at the touch, but also finding nothing but relief as he allowed his some to stroke. He was so close. “Look at me, Sora. Look right at me when you cum.” 

 

Sora’s eyes blinked open, slightly unfocused, but Riku knew the moment he registered Riku jerking himself off. “Ri--Riku!” 

 

Cum shot out of Sora’s cock, barely contained by the hand trying to cover the tip it as his other hand continued to stroke through the aftershocks. His hips jerked with the movement, seeking every last drop of pleasure. “Riku...” 

 

That last sigh of Riku’s name did it, and Riku let out a half-groan, “Sora!” His own load shot mostly into the grass and he shuddered at the pleasure. 

 

He didn’t think he had ever cum that hard in his _ life. _

 

“Riku...” 

 

Sora’s quiet sigh brought Riku back to the present and he looked up at his boyfriend. The brunet looked wrecked, his cock still half-hard and covered in cum, his chest rising with every heavy breath. 

 

Shakily, Riku walked back over, gathering Sora up in his arms. “I love you. That was so good, Sora. So wonderful. Was it good--”

 

Sora nodded, “Yeah... That was---It felt really good to have you watch. And tell me what to do.”

 

“I’m sorry I kind of...er... gave up a bit at the end. I couldn’t think of what else to have you do, I--” Riku was cut off when Sora’s finger pressed against his lips. 

 

“I loved what you did. It was perfect.” Sora offered a small grin and laid his head on Riku’s shoulder. “We can build up to something else later... for now--” He cut off into a groan as he rubbed his hips into Riku’s thigh. 

 

With a start, Riku realized that Sora had gotten fully hard again. “What-- Surely you’re not--”

 

“I think it’s an effect of how time works here,” Sora murmured, still grinding gently into Riku’s thigh. “The whole flexible thing. But I really don’t have much of a refractory period here. Once I came four times before I stopped more from exhaustion than anything else.” 

 

“What about when you leave?” Riku wondered, already feeling the effects of Sora rubbing against him. Instead of feeling overwhelmed, his cock stirred with interest. 

 

Sora shrugged. “I haven’t felt any side effects so far.” He then raised his head to meet Riku’s gaze. “Since we did something I wanted to do last time, what do you want to do?” His grin faded just a bit. “I mean... if you want to. We don’t have--”

 

“Show me how to make you feel good,” Riku blurted out. “I mean... you can tell me, or, er--” He trailed off, not sure exactly what he had in mind but--

 

“Okay,” Sora agreed, grabbing Riku’s hand. “But my legs feel like jelly, so can we sit down? I know just the spot!” He then stopped, letting go of Riku’s hand and stumbling back to the tree. “Wait a moment.”

 

Sora pulled out a rolled up blanket from the tree, ( _ how much did he fit in there? _ Riku thought), and then grabbed the bag of sex toys Riku had let fall to the ground earlier. He ran back to Riku, his legs still a little shaky, and his half-hard cock bouncing with each step. Sora seemed unperturbed by his nakedness, which Riku was more than grateful for. 

 

“You can leave your pants here too, if you want,” Sora grinned, already trying to push them past Riku’s hips. “We’re not going far.” 

 

Feeling his face heat up, Riku nonetheless helped Sora push the fabric down his legs and stepped out of them. It felt strange to walk around in this world completely bare and exposed, but Sora’s bright grin helped mollify the weird sensation. 

 

Sora intertwined his hand with Riku’s again and led on. While they walked, Riku eyed the bag Sora was now swinging cheerfully with his free hand. “Do I wanna know where  _ exactly _ you found sex toys?”

 

“Huh?” Sora glanced over, then at the bag. “Oh...uh...” Finally, Sora seemed to show some embarrassment over all this and his face turned a brilliant red. “Um, actually I kind of found them by accident in San Fransokyo?”

 

“You accidentally went into a sex shop?” Riku raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Well, uh. No. Not exactly. I found it by accident, but I returned because I was, uh, curious?” Sora chuckled nervously. “It said adult toys, and I wasn't sure how adult toys differed from regular toys. It became clear pretty fast when I walked into a table full of dildos.”

 

Riku let out a quiet groan and shook his head fondly. Only Sora. “So you made a purchase?”

 

“Well... not that day. I mean... I did talk to the nice lady at the counter. Well... she was nicer after she made sure that I was actually an adult. She, um, gave me a few pamphlets about certain things I had questions on. And what kinds of toys I’d be interested in trying.” Sora then let out a laugh. “The next time I visited though, I saved her from some heartless. She offered me my first toy for free and a discount on any other toys.” 

 

Riku grinned and squeezed Sora’s hand. “So you’ve been sneaking in here to play whenever you could? Why didn’t you just test things out in the room?”

 

“Riku,” Sora grumbled. “We share a room. I didn’t really need to start playing so much till after we started dating. It would have been kind of awkward.”

 

“Oh...” Riku bit his lip, deciding against telling Sora that he masturbated pretty much any moment he had the room to himself for five minutes. He learned to bring himself off quickly and efficiently. And with images of Sora flashing through his head, and with his boyfriend now a mere three feet away when they slept... well... he understood Sora’s urge to masturbate often after they got together all too well.

“So, I uh... yeah. I started coming here. No one's really bothered me since I said that I used it for meditating.”

 

“Uh huh, meditating.” Riku chuckled. “How’d you manage to sneak all the, uh, toys in?”

 

“Have you seen my pants, Riku? I could sneak in a truckload of dildos and no one would know.” 

 

Riku snorted with laughter at the image Sora’s words created. “A truckload Sora? Really?” 

 

“Maybe two truckloads. I would say vibrators, but those can be easy to accidentally turn on if you're not careful. That would be awkward to try to explain. I already had to use my phone as an excuse for this one.” He lifted the bag to indicate the vibrator still inside. 

 

Suddenly Riku was reminded of the plug still inside Sora. “Um... are you okay with that toy still inside you? Do you need-”

 

“Um... no. I’m good,” Sora’s blushed again. “It’s kind of weird, but it feels really good.” 

 

Riku glanced down and saw the half-erection between Sora’s legs. His own cock roused with interest at the sight. “Sora... how much farther?”

 

“Almost there...” Sora began to walk a little faster. 

 

They emerged from the woods to a grassy valley. The sun was starting to set, alighting everything in a golden glow, turning the green grass nearly yellow. 

 

“Here,” Sora laid his blanket down. “Sometimes I really do come here to meditate. Or nap... Mostly nap.” 

 

Riku grinned and sat down on the blanket. “It looks like a nice place to nap.”

 

Sora took a seat eagerly between Riku’s legs, nudging them until the brunet could comfortably lean back against Riku’s chest and tuck his head right under Riku's chin. Then he grabbed his boyfriend’s hands, interlacing their fingers and pulled until Riku was hugging him around the waist from behind. “It’s even better now that you’re here.” He nuzzled into Riku’s neck. “I love you.” 

 

Riku huffed quietly into Sora’s hair and squeezed his arms tighter around the lithe body in front of him, relishing in the warm skin on skin contact. “I love you too.” He felt Sora’s answering smile. 

 

They sat there for a moment longer, just enjoying each other’s company. Then Sora shifted and let out a loud gasp, reminding Riku of their original goal. He squeezed Sora’s waist one last time, then nuzzled at Sora’s neck. “C’mon. You got something to show me?”

 

“Riku,” Sora groaned, shifting his hands just enough to place them over Riku’s larger ones. Then he pulled Riku’s hand up to place it right on Sora’s neck. “This spot here? The one you kiss all the time? That feels really good.” He used Riku’s fingers to stroke it gently, his breath shuddering with every stroke. 

 

Riku took the hint and leaned in, kissing that spot with a quick press of lips, then nipped at the spot as well. Sora’s breath hitched. Then he pulled Riku’s hand down over his chest, focusing on his nipples. 

 

“I don’t really like pinching... but you can, um, uh...” Sora trailed off with a moan when Riku slowly rolled one of Sora’s nipples with his fingers. “R--Riku!” 

 

Riku had to brace himself a bit when Sora’s weight practically collapsed on him. He nuzzled that spot in Sora’s neck again. “What now? C’mon, I want to learn.” 

 

“I don’t know why,” Sora huffed out, but obligingly moving Riku’s hand lower. “You’ve always been very in-- intu--er-- you learn fast.” 

 

Riku chuckled, kissing that spot on Sora’s neck again. “Thanks, but I also like it when you let me know what feels good.” He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he was terrified of screwing things up. This seemed like a good learning opportunity as any, and Sora seemed into it. “Are you okay?”

 

“Mm hmm...” Sora hummed, nodding against his chest. “Feels really good.” He pulled Riku’s hand to his thighs. “Touch here now...” 

 

Riku huffed out a chuckle and obliged. “Like this?” He gently stroked the tops of Sora’s thighs, making sure to trail gently along the soft skin and nudging ever closer to the erection that must have been aching. 

 

“Yeah,” Sora breathed, his hands going lax on Riku’s, the silver-haired boy now controlling most of the movement. That was okay though. Riku was fairly sure he could handle it from here. 

 

He continued to stroke Sora’s thighs, making mental notes on what spots caused the muscle to twitch in anticipation. What spots caused Sora to gasp. When his fingers dipped further to the inside of those tanned legs, his boyfriend suddenly shifted, opening his legs to cross over Riku’s own, giving Riku more room to work. 

 

“A little desperate?” Riku murmured, gripping both thighs with his hands.

 

Sora let out a choked off groan. “Sh--Shut up. God, Riku, this is--” He moaned again as Riku shifted his hands lower to grip the inside of his thighs. “Riku!” 

 

“Shh... you’re supposed to be showing me? Remember?”

 

With a huff, Sora tightened his grip on Riku’s hands again, pulling on both of them so they covered his crotch. He manipulated one hand so it curled around Sora’s member. Not too tight, but Riku had a firm grip. The other trailed lower until Riku could feel the warm heat from Sora’s sack and his fingers brushed against the handle of the plug still buried inside Sora. 

 

“Not too fast or too tight.” The brunet’s voice was shaking but determined, and Riku was filled with a wave of adoration for his boyfriend. Still willing to help him learn, even while aroused. “But not so gentle that you’re barely there. You saw what I was doing earlier.” 

 

Riku hummed in acknowledgment. “True, but I love you telling me how to do it too.” He nuzzled a spot right behind Sora’s ear. “I love you.” 

 

Sora’s laugh was music to his ears. “I love you too. Even when it feels like you’re just teasing me.” 

 

“Hmm... I probably am.” Riku moved the fist around Sora’s cock, stroking it in a way he hoped was similar to Sora’s own strokes just moments earlier. “Like this?”

 

Judging by the way Sora gasped and moaned out his name, Riku supposed he got it right. He rubbed a thumb on the underside of Sora’s cock, then stroked down slowly. His other hand fondled Sora’s balls, feeling their weight and teasing them gently. Sora’s legs practically spasmed in pleasure, his hands gripping and relaxing in turn. “Shh... I got you.” Riku reassured him, “Relax. I got this.” 

 

Sora gasped and nodded, his hands gripped Riku’s a little less tightly, now more along for the ride. While Riku’s right hand focused on pleasuring Sora’s cock, his left wandered a little lower, feeling and stroking the area between Sora’s balls and where the handle of the butt plug now rested. 

 

“Ri--ku!” Sora gasped, his hips practically jumping. 

 

That was an interesting reaction. 

 

His hand trailed lower, now fiddling with the handle of the butt plug, pushing it and twisting it a bit. “Does that still feel good? Do you need me to take it out?”

 

“N--no...” Sora breathed, clearly having to focus hard to just speak. “Leave it in. But keep--” He cut off on a loud moan when Riku twisted the plug again. “Just like that!” He rocked into the grip, which caused the small of his back to rub up against Riku’s own erection. 

 

Riku bit back a groan. He was a lot closer than he cared to admit. Seeing Sora like this, knowing that he was the one who helped Sora get to this point. In time he could probably do it without Sora’s instruction. And that-- 

 

That was damn hot. His cock jumped a little at the thought of future encounters like this. Where Sora was pleading and desperate and so focused on Riku’s touch alone. 

 

“Riku!!” Sora whined, hips still twitching. “Need more...” 

 

_ More? _

 

Riku wasn’t sure what else he could do… He knew Sora could probably get off just like this, but if he wanted more-- 

 

Then Sora’s legs spasmed again, causing some sort of crunch sound to occur. Blinking, Riku tore himself away from the sight of his hand pleasuring Sora and turned to the source of the sound. 

 

The bag of sex toys caught his attention and suddenly Riku had a wicked idea. 

 

He pulled both hands away, hushing Sora with gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder when the brunet whimpered at the loss. He reached inside, managing to find that vibrator as well as the bottle of lube. He wasn’t sure if he would need the lube necessarily, but he figured it was better to be safe than sorry. Plus it might make things go a little easier. 

 

He quickly coated some lube on the toy, rubbing the extra on his hand and making sure that everything was warmed a bit before resuming his ministrations on Sora’s cock. Sora’s moans were loud and wild. If Riku could make him sound like that here--

 

They might need to find a spell to soundproof their room when they got back. 

 

He stroked Sora’s cock again, glad that he had added the lube as it made things so much slicker. Though, he came to regret that thought when he fumbled with the vibrator. The lube on his hand made it nearly impossible to grip firmly, and he struggled to turn it on. Finally, he jammed the tip onto his own thigh and pressed the button. Though the vibrations were only on his thigh muscles, they still made Riku’s cock jump a bit in interest. The toy wasn’t too loud, and with Sora’s moans of pleasure, the sound was barely noticeable. 

 

Riku grinned, kissing that spot on Sora’s neck at the same time he pressed the vibrator right into the area behind Sora’s balls. 

 

Sora screamed out in pleasure, throwing his head back. Tears leaked out of eyes and onto Riku’s shoulder. 

 

“Ri--ku!! 

 

Riku worked his hand on Sora’s cock, trying to figure out some sort of rhythm, but it was difficult with the way Sora was practically wriggling in his arms. He moved the vibrator back and forth in semi-gentle passes while his hand pumped Sora’s cock, no longer really worried about being soft or slow. 

 

Sora didn’t seem to mind a bit as he spasmed in pleasure, arching his back one last time with a mangled cry that might have contained Riku’s name. Hot spurts of cum coated Riku’s hand and Sora’s thighs and abs. 

 

Riku’s grip became a little more gentle, stroking Sora through the spasms and aftershocks, and pulled the vibrator away before it bordered on overwhelming. 

 

“Ri--” Sora panted, “Riku...” He shuddered as another spasm rocked his body and his eyes clenched shut. “Too...too much!” 

 

Instantly Riku removed his grip from Sora’s cock. “Sorry!” He felt a little guilty. “Was... was the vibrator too much?”

 

Hurriedly, Sora shook his head, his breath returning. “No! That was amazing. I was just getting a bit sensitive. But full points for using the tools available to you.” He let out a sigh, leaning back against Riku’s chest. “That was so amazing.”

 

Riku grinned, pressing his whole face into Sora’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist. He couldn’t believe that he had just done that. Made Sora so incoherent and loud and desperate.

 

“Now it’s your turn!” Sora exclaimed, turning quicking in Riku’s lap to straddle the taller boy.

 

Riku gasped as his own aching erection was suddenly pressed tightly between their bodies. “S--Sora!” His hands rose on their own accord to grip at Sora’s shoulder blades and his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“Too much?” Sora asked, and Riku felt his hair being brushed out of his face. “Do you need me to--”

 

“Just--” Riku took a deep breath. “Give me a second.”

 

“Sure Riku! Whatever you need!”

 

Even without seeing it, Riku could always hear the smile in Sora’s voice. He took a deep breath and then nodded. “Okay... wh--whatever I need?”

 

“Whatever you need,” Sora repeated. “Do you want my hand? Or do you just want to grind? Or my mouth?”

 

Riku’s brain had stopped focusing when Sora offered his hand and pretty much broke all together when his mouth was offered. “I--er--I--” Desperately, he jerked his hips, grinding a little into Sora’s own. “I--”

 

“Do you just want to grind?” Sora questioned gently. “That’s okay!”

 

“I--” Riku really couldn’t form functional words right now, but he clutched Sora to him and shifted, trying to portray with his actions what he couldn’t seem to say with his mouth right now. “Can I--” He vaguely motioned, still shifting until Sora was underneath him on the blanket, spread out and unbelievably half-hard again. 

 

“Do you want to grind on top of me?” Sora gazed up at him. “Yes? Or--?

 

Riku nodded vigorously. “Yes... that. I want that.” 

 

Sora grinned. “Okay!” 

 

Not wasting a second, Riku collapsed on top of Sora. The brunet barely grunted at the sudden weight, letting out a sigh of pleasure and want instead. 

 

Sora was so warm, Riku felt like he could lie here for hours, hard and aching, just soaking up his heat. 

 

Then Sora shifted his hips upwards, and the need and drive and  _ want _ came rushing back to Riku at once. 

 

He shifted just enough that he could capture Sora’s lips in a messy kiss, then ground down, his cock rubbing up against a well-toned thigh. He gasped into the kiss. There was no way he would last long like this. 

 

“Ri--Riku can I try something?” Sora mumbled into their kiss, only barely understandable. 

 

Riku nodded, not caring what Sora wanted to try as long as he didn’t have to stop this. He continued to grind, even as Sora shifted just a bit under him until their cocks lined up. Sora was rock hard again, and Riku couldn’t help the moan that escaped at the thought. 

 

Then he felt a hand encircle his member, holding it against Sora’s own. Finding the presence of mind to look down. Riku was filled with another wave of arousal at the sight of Sora’s hand around their cocks, not really stroking, but definitely providing some much-needed friction. 

 

Riku reached down with his own hand, wrapping it around Sora’s and squeezing, the tighter grip giving him just the edge he needed to tip past the breaking point. Cum covered their fingers and abdomen as Riku choked on Sora’s name, continuing to grind until he felt Sora’s own cum mix with his own. 

 

Finally, Riku felt the heat cool a bit between them, and he shifted so he was lying next to Sora instead of right on top of him. Sora didn’t let him wander far though and quickly cuddled up, grabbing Riku’s hand and pulling until pale arms encircled a tanned waist once again. 

 

“Did--did you seriously just come again?” Riku panted, nuzzling into Sora’s spiky hair. 

 

“Hmm...” The vibrations from Sora’s hummed echoed down Riku's chest, sending a spike of love right into his heart. “I told you. Four times is my record, but I bet we could do more if we tried.”

 

Riku’s cock jumped a little at the thought, but he was too sated to think more on it. Maybe later. “I’m sure we can up that record if we try hard.”

 

Sora let out a giggle. “Yes, Riku. Trying hard is sort of the point.”

 

Riku sighed and jabbed a finger into Sora’s side. The brunet screeched out a laugh and twitched, trying to protect his ticklish sides. 

 

“That wasn’t even that much of a pun,” Riku complained. “Try harder.”

 

“I’m trying! I’m trying!” Sora weakly rubbed his cock into Riku’s thigh, but evidently after three rounds today he was also sated. He stopped with a breathless laugh. “Seriously though... I’m really glad you stumbled upon my alone time today.”

 

Riku huffed and pulled Sora closer. “I’m still sorry about that. I didn’t mean to--”

 

“I know. But I’m glad all the same. I’ve been meaning to, uh... bring this up with you for a while now. The whole sex thing. I just... wasn’t sure how.”

 

Riku groaned, “I’m pretty sure the words ‘Riku, please bone me till we both can’t think straight’ would have sufficed.”

 

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Sora protested, lifting his head to look Riku in the eye. “Maybe I wanted to bone you?”

 

Riku’s cock did jump at that thought and he struggled to remind it that it wasn’t really an option right now if they didn’t have condoms. “That works too.” 

 

Sora chuckled, then returned to his spot nuzzling under Riku’s chin. “So you gonna join me on more ‘playtime’ adventures?”

 

“Whenever you think we can do it without arousing suspicion.” He ignored Sora’s childish chuckle at the word ‘arouse’. “But maybe we can try this out in a bed as well?” The blanket only provided some cushioning, but there was a rock currently digging into Riku’s hip. 

 

Sora chuckled and nodded. “Both then? You gotta admit there’s something --erotic-- about doing it outside too.”

 

Riku wasn’t sure if being inside a pocket dimension counted as outside, but he nodded anyway. “Whatever you want Sora.”

 

“Whatever  _ you _ want too, Riku,” Sora countered, intertwining their legs together. “Both of us.” 

 

Riku nodded in agreement, feeling his eyelids grow heavy with every passing minute. “Sora--” His sentence was cut off with a yawn and Sora rubbed a hand down his back. 

 

“Sleep, Riku. We’ll be safe here.” 

 

Letting out another yawn, Riku nodded. He pulled Sora somehow closer still, feeling every inch of bare skin that touched his own. This was so nice. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to sleep again without this exact feeling. 

 

“Maybe when you wake up we’ll go again.” 

 

Riku was too far gone to laugh properly, but he did smile sleepily into Sora’s hair. Then he drifted off into dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! :D They really make my day! (and I might need it this week. I'm doing a five day camp with kids all under the age of 7.)


End file.
